


Everything He Wishes

by Bhelryss



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, due to the age of lyon im just bein safe w/respect to underage warning, it's Really Onesided, it's not a focus and i write around it mostly but like, it's onesided - Freeform, kinda not really implied tho, lyon is bitter and jealous and upset that things aren't going his way, prompt: wistful, so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Fire Emblem "Rarepair" Week: Day FivePrompt: WistfulShip: Ephraim/Lyon (Onesided)





	Everything He Wishes

Eirika and Ephraim are the same height. For most of their life, this will be true, though when they are eleven Eirika will gain all of six inches over Ephraim, and he will spend two years catching up. Lyon is seven when he meets them, and short in comparison. A head shorter, though one day he will stand equal to them. (One day and then never again.)

He is seven, and they are six (and a half), and he is short and Ephraim is tall.  _ Eirika _ is tall. It is the first time he is jealous of the other prince, but it is not the last. That night of the first meeting, Vigarde kisses his son’s head goodnight, and almost doesn’t catch the plaintive, “It’s not fair.” The longing, “I want to be tall too.” Lyon is only seven, and he is learning he cannot have everything he wishes for.

Lyon is twelve, and Eirika towers over both him and Ephraim. She keeps him company in the library while Ephraim swings sticks and swords at dummies and people. He tries not to be resentful, of her newfound height or the fact that it’s not Ephraim beside him, but he can’t seem to help it. He’s moody, and his voice has started to crack, Ephraim won’t spend the time he  _ has _ to with Lyon, and he’s still  _ short _ . And Eirika is not her brother, not who he wants, no matter how kind and gentle she is and how fond of him she seems. 

The fact remains that he does not want her there, and Ephraim scorns  _ him _ (not his studies, no, it must be Lyon that Ephraim is avoiding) in favor of Grado’s knights. 

Still, he smiles at Eirika and thanks her for her quiet company, and does his best not to let his angry longing seep into the way he talks to either twin.

He is sixteen, he is seventeen, and he wakes up most mornings with Ephraim on his mind and a mess he must clean up. Vigarde sometimes talks up Eirika, as though he hopes one day Lyon and she will - he can’t stand to think of it. Ephraim’s visits bring Eirika, who he likes well enough, but when they come to visit it is Ephraim’s short hair that he looks for, specifically. 

The elation of seeing him often comes with the idea that this time will be different. This time Ephraim will spend his hours with Lyon, instead of the knights. This time Duessel won’t steal Ephraim’s attention from him. This time, this time. This time is no different, and Eirika keeps him company when she’s not with Ephraim, and each moment Lyon gets with the prince of Renais is coveted.

Coveted and hoarded and reflected upon like a miser would touch his jewels. 

And Lyon pants as he jerks against his own hand with Eprhaim in his mind’s eye and feels angry and ashamed. If only things would be as they were when they were small, and the worst of his worries was being shorter than the pair of them. He has so many things he wants, ideals of how the world should have been that were jarringly different than how things were turning out. 

If only Ephraim wanted him, how he wanted Ephraim. 

If only Ephraim would call Lyon his, and Eirika would be happy for them. Maybe they’d wed, and then there would be many nights where it wasn’t just his hand and his imagination. It would be him, and Ephraim, and on nights when his fancies fly towards something more...tantalizing, he imagines  _ two _ heads of teal.

One day, he tells himself, lazily riding the peaks of his pleasure. One day he’ll do everything he dreams of doing. One day Ephraim will see Lyon’s worth as more than a friendly tutor and secondary friend. One day he’ll see. One day Lyon will make him see. Make them both see. And they’ll love him. They’ll love him. As he loves Ephraim, they’ll love him.

Lyon breathes quietly against his pillow, unaware that tomorrow Vigarde will fall ill, and set in motions things he cannot halt. He breathes, and says to himself. “It’s not fair.” Longing. Plaintive. Just like when he was seven and the world did not order itself as he wanted. “It’s not fair.” The world is full of so many things he cannot have and he wants them so badly. He wants, so badly, and all he gets is daydreams. 

Turning onto his back, so he can stare at something that isn’t his pillow, Lyon turns his head to the side. He stares at his wall, and he wonders if any of that is even possible. If that vision of Ephraim under his hands, swearing and saying things that make Lyon shift against his clothes in the here and now, is even possible.

He hopes it is. He really, really does. Instead of getting up immediately to clean himself off, he lays there with the longing-against-reason burning a hole in his heart. And then he cannot stand feeling as he does, and Lyon puts aside pretty dreams in favor of cleanliness. In the morning, he tells himself, he’ll finally say something. 

In the morning. 


End file.
